la vie de Nellie Lovett
by clo'e clo'e
Summary: ma biographie de Nellie Lovett


voila ma premiere fanfiction. j'espere que vos aller l'aimer. ah oui, les personnages ne m'apartienne pas, sauf ceux que j'ai créer pour l'occasion.

Mrs Lovett était une femme qui ne supportait pas l'inaction. C'est pourquoi, même si elle n'avait pratiquement plus de clients, elle continuait à cuire des tourtes. Bien que peu rentable, il s'agissait d'une occupation comme une autre, et elle l'empêchait de devenir complètement folle. De plus, tout en cuisinant, elle se repensait à sa vie.

Eleanor est née le 22 novembre 1811. Elle était une enfant désiré, enfin presque. Son père ne voulait d'une nouvelle bouche à nourrir, mais d'un garçon qui travaillerait. Il ne considérait pas le fait que beaucoup de fillettes travaillaient dans des usines. Quant à sa mère, la parole de son mari était la sienne. A la naissance de leur fille, James lui hurla dessus toutes les horreurs qui lui passèrent par la tête, puis partis se saouler au pub le plus proche. Sarah en conçu une haine farouche et profonde a l'égard de son bébé. Non seulement elle ne la pris pas dans ses bras, mais elle ne la nourrie pas, et si la sage-femme ne l'avait pas enveloppé d'une couverture, elle serait resté nue. La minuscule enfant pleura et hurla, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Après plusieurs heures de hurlements, une voisine, excéder par le bruit alla voir se qui ce passait. « - Mrs Simmons? Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans? Mrs Simmons? » Comme elle ne recevait aucune réponse, elle décida tout simplement d'entrer. Elle fut ébahie par ce qu'elle vie. Sarah était assise dans un coin, et fixait le mur. Le bébé pleurait un peu moins fort que tout a l'heure, comme si il commençait à manquer de force. « - pour l'amour du ciel, Sarah! Mais il faut que tu t'occupe de cet enfant! - non. – quoi, non? – je ne veux pas m'en occuper. James la déteste. Cette enfant est une punition, pas un cadeau du ciel. – mais voyons Sarah, si tu ne t'en occupe pas, elle va mourir. –t'en mieux. – tu es folle. Folle à lier. Je l'amène avec moi.» Gladys Ross était une femme âgé et veuve. Elle avait élevé 9 enfants et croyait en avoir finit avec ça, mais elle voyait bien que Sarah ne serait jamais une bonne mère. Le bébé, avec sa petite tête recouverte de boucles rousses avait su réveiller sa pitié et sa fibre maternelle. Elle se pencha sur le bébé qui criait toujours. « - pauvre petite chose. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi, hum? » Presque immédiatement, la fillette arrêta de pleurer. « je vais te mettre une de vieilles robe de Mary, c'est tout. Tu boiras du lait de vache. Mais il te faut un nom. J'ai bien peur que ta mère n'est pas envie de t'en donner un. » Elle regarda la petite fille qui la regardait avec ses grand yeux brun. « Je sais. Eleanor. Allez viens bébé. » Nellie passa les six premières années de sa vie avec celle qu'elle appelait mamie, et pendant ses six années, elle vit à peine ses vrai parents, bien qu'ils soient ses voisins immédiats. Elle aurait sans doute passé toute son enfance avec cette femme, mais elle finie par mourir. Si elle l'avait pu, Sarah l'aurait aussitôt mise dans un orphelinat, mais James refusa. Il trouvait que sa leur donnerait mauvaise réputation d'abandonner leur fille unique. Nellie passa donc 8 ans avec une femme qui la haïssait. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Quant a son père, il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'alcool et se rappelait a peine qu'il avait une fille. Elle travailla à l'usine dès 7 ans, et ironiquement, la _bouche à nourrir_ ramena la plus grande partie de l'argent de la famille a la maison. Sa vie aurait sans doute continué comme sa pour encore plusieurs années, mais encore une fois, un événement aller changer sa vie a tout jamais. Elle fut violer par un des contremaitre et tomba enceinte. Elle l'annonça a sa mère qui la mit la porte. Nellie fit un bilan mental qui lui parut des plus déprimants. Elle avait 14 ans, pas d'endroit au vivre, pas d'argent et pas d'endroit ou vivre. Par contre, dans quelque mois, elle aurait un bébé. C'est alors qu'elle eu un de ses rare coup de chance. Albert Lovett, un garçon de six ans qui la courtisait depuis des mois la croisa dans la rue. Elle lui expliqua sa situation, et a son grand soulagement, il lui proposa le mariage. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il était gentil, et elle ne voulait pas être une fille-mère. Ils se marièrent, et quatre jours plus tard, elle quittait Willow Corners pour Londres. Albert acheta une maison a deux étage. Ils louèrent le 2e étage et créèrent une tourterie. Puis Nellie mis au monde une adorable petite fille. Elle avait craint que son mari la traita mal, mais au contraire, il l'aima comme sa propre fille. Pendant un an, elle eu une vie heureuse et calme, avec sa petite famille. Puis, pour la première fois, ils louèrent le 2e a un couple. Les Barker. Elle tomba follement amoureuse de Benjamin, mais elle savait que c'était un amour à sens unique. De plus, elle était fidele à son pauvre Albert. Il avait fait tant de chose pour elle et sa fille! Un jour, sa fille attrapa la pneumonie. Elle en mourut. Lorsque Nellie découvris le cadavre de sa fille, elle hurla, hurla jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Pendant des jours, elle resta au lit, sans rien faire. Alors quelle commençait tout juste a se remettre, Lucy vint lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Eleanor passa neuf mois à prier pour que Lucy ai un garçon. Il lui semblait qu'elle serait incapable de le supporter si l'enfant était une fille. Bien sur, ses prières restèrent sans effets. Elle accepta tout de même d'être la marraine de Johanna. Quatre mois plus tard, Albert, qui était depuis longtemps atteint de la goutte mourus lui aussi. Elle ne hurla pas, pleura à peine, mais quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle avait 3 mois de moins que Lucy, mais il lui sembla que Lucy ne serait jamais aussi vieille qu'elle. Quatre autres mois s'écoulèrent. Un jour, elle vit les Barker, cette petite famille parfaite partit pour le marché. Une heure plus tard, Lucy revint seule avec son bébé. Elle pleurait. Nellie réprima un soupir. Qu'est ce qui était encore arriver a la pauvre petite poupée? Elle s'était cassé un ongle, sans doute. Malgré tout, elle monta au 2e, voir ce qui se passait. « - Lucy, qu'est ce qui se passe? Ou est Benjamin? – oh, Nell c'est horrible! Ben a été arrêté !» elle lui explique ce que le Juge Turpin lui avait dit, et au bout d'un moment, Nellie fut bien obliger de le croire. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Ben fut envoyée en Australie. Lucy sombra alors dans une dépression profonde. Évidemment, les notions de psychologie de Nellie étant plutôt faible, elle n'y vie qu'une manière de plus d'attirer l'attention. Elle s'occupa d'elle er de Johanna. Le Juge venait voir Lucy presque tout les jours, et Nellie commençait a croire que Lucy aurait du lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Elles en auraient au moins finie avec toute histoire. Un soir, Lucy vint lui confier sa fille pour la nuit. Le juge Turpin voulait la voir. Nellie s'endormie, convaincu qu'elle en aurait bientôt finie avec tout cela. Elle fut réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard par un bruit. Elle monta les escaliers, et trouva Lucy recroquevillé par terre. « - Lucy? Est c e que sa va ma chérie? – oh, Nellie, il m'a... il m'a …» après plusieurs minutes de questionnement, elle finit par comprendre la situation. « -ma pauvre, reste couchée, je m'occupe de tout. – Nellie? Et que tu va t'occuper de Johanna? – mais bien sur! Aller, dors maintenant. » Eleanor se réveilla le lendemain, avec un étrange sentiment de malaise. Elle monta tout de suite au 2e, ou elle trouva Lucy, coucher, une petite fiole a la main. De l'arsenic. Elle alla immédiatement chercher un docteur. L'homme la rassura du mieux qu'il le put. Elle n'avait pas pris une quantité suffisante de poison pour mourir. Par contre, elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Lucy passa 4 jours dans le coma, puis revint a la vie, mais elle n'était effectivement plus comme avant. Elle avait tout oublier, jusqu'à son propre enfant. Nellie s'occupa du mieux qu'elle pu de cette femme, mais elle était violente, et elle la mordait et l'insultait sans arrêt. Un jour, elle se sauva. Nellie fut a la fois triste et soulagée. Elle continua à s'occuper de la petite Johanna. Un matin, alors qu'elle cuisinait, le juge Turpin entra dans sa boutique. « - Veuve Lovett? – oui, c'est bien moi. – je chercher Mrs Barker. – vous allez chercher longtemps. Elle a essayé de se suicider, et elle n'a plus toute sa tête. Je me demande bien ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça… - elle ne vous a rien dit? - qu'aurait t'elle pu me dire, mon cher monsieur? – rien, rien du tout. Mais si elle est folle, qui s'occupe de la petite Johanna? – moi. – et vous a-t-elle signé des papiers confirmant que vous êtes sa tutrice légale? –bien sur que non. – alors vous aller devoir me la confier. – non! Jamais! Vous n'avez pas le droit! -Faites moi un procès alors, Mme. » Nellie se tu. Elle savait que le juge avait gagné. Elle allât chercher Johanna, qui faisait la sieste. Elle regardât le fiacre qui emmenait sa nièce jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin. Elle ne pleura pas. Il lui semblait que ces larmes était figer, et que si elle pleurer, sa tristesse détruirait tout en elle.

Nellie fut distraite dans ses souvenirs par la clochette de la porte. Un client, enfin! C'était un homme très beau, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Nellie eu alors le pressentiment que sa vie allait changer.

je ne crois pas qu'il y ai une ville appeler Willow Corner en Angleterre. j'avais juste besoin d'un nom de ville, et comme je suis en train de lire Sybil...


End file.
